


Love Eternal (The Present Moment is All We Ever Have)

by orphan_account



Category: Donnie Wahlberg - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Heartache, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For my lurker. I know who you are, and you know who I am. The rest is details.Thank you for always finding a way to be there, a whisper in the wind





	Love Eternal (The Present Moment is All We Ever Have)

I still see you in my dreams. I still have so many memories, stored in my old phones and in my diaries. They aren't for the world to see; I hoard them, greedily. Every so often, I go digging into the past with a spoon, and I gorge myself on you, bittersweet and perfect. I taste love.

Every time I hear certain lyrics or re-read certain tweets; every time you drop an inside joke or a cryptic hello into an interview or an episode; every time I see you in my sleep - it's like falling in love all over again.

I know that you love her. I know it's genuine; I also know it isn't the whole story. I know it isn't *enough*. You have fun, yes, but you have your dark side, too. There are cracks, secrets, and lies, circling like sharks just beneath the surface. I see you treading water.

Whether or not I see you again face to face isn't the point. Love is more than physical. We were a part of each other before we 'met,' and we are still a part of each other. 

We have a secret, you and I. A bond, stretching over the distance, and across time - more time than anyone could imagine.

I'm living my life. I'm not pining away for you. It isn't a case of not loving you or wanting you in my world; it's a case of knowing each of us has lessons to learn and goals to achieve, and life won't wait. Time won't stop. Each of us must grow and change, and I am. I have been. I will be. 

Just know that the love won't stop, either. When we do see one another, whether in this world or the next, whether in waking hours or in dreams, it will be as if no time has passed. The miles won't matter; nor will the other lovers. I try to take your words to heart: "The present moment is all we ever have."

You are that moment. You are with me, always.

I know you have me for always, too.

Always in love. Always.


End file.
